BecauseOfYou
by suze.05
Summary: She loved him. He loved her. So simple right? But what if he was a player and commitment scared the crap out of him? She knew all of this, she knew he had a girl every night but still fell in love with him? NALEY!
1. Chapter 1

New story, Review to tell me what you think 

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't actually believe Mrs Johnstone is making us write a diary entry for a whole month? What the hecks this got to do with anything?_

_She said she wouldn't read it if we didn't want her to, she would just "pop" it into her closet until we have to write in it again, yeh right. _

_Well I'm might as well get cracking!_

_My name's Haley James and this is my first official diary. I'm not the Diary sort of person… I started one when I was about 10 then gave up on the tenth day or something like that. _

_At the moment I'm still in High School, attending Tree Hill High. _

_I wouldn't say its crap, depressing and I hate school because it really isn't. My two best friends make life, well they make my life. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. I call them Cheery and Blondie. They're the most amazing people you'll ever meet and I don't think I could live with out them. _

_Actually I know I wouldn't be able to live with out them. _

_I live at home with my mom and sister, my dad is abroad goodness knows where and I have 3 brothers, two are at university and the others travelling the world. How fun._

_My plans for tonight? _

_A party at TRIC'S, I was excited. But not any more. Why? Well because i'm screwed._

_I put my self in all this shit I guess. _

_Want to know what I did? _

_Nathan Scott that's what I did. _

_Wait, not technically… actually scratch that… but I'll fill you in on that another time. _

_So Nathan Scott, the love of my life. Yep, __it's true. I wish I could say something like…_

_Nathan Scott, just some guy in my class. _

_But I can't. _

_Brooke and Peyton warned me about falling for him. But did I listen?_

_Well if I did I wouldn't be in all this mess. _

_It started off as your first love would always start off. He made me go all giddy inside, he made me laugh, blush, all that fluffy stuff. But then I realised what kind of guy he was. _

_He wasn't committed; the idea of sticking to one person scared the life out of him. _

_So what happens next? _

_We have a love hate relationship. He would do anything to screw me over but at the same time he wants to be my night and shinning armour. _

_It doesn't make sense but he some how makes sense of it._

_He'll be able to come up to me and make me feel like he did when we were together, if I can call it that. _

_Like right now for instance._

"Haley James" His deep voice murmured from behind her.

"Nathan" she mumbled frozen. When ever he was around her she had to control her self. She wanted to grab his head and make out with him but that would be giving in.

She was so furious that he could do that to her. She would be having a good day and he would appear and make her realise. Realise that she had lost.

He walked around like he owned the place. She wanted to say he didn't but deep down every one knew he did. He had it all.

Including Haley James.

And more people.

"Nathan!" Rachel Gatina called from the other side of the class room.

"Nathan, your "friend" is calling you" Haley muttered bitterly walking off leaving him standing there on his own. He watched her go with nothing but love in his eyes then shut that emotion out and headed for some "fun time" with Rachel.

"What did lover boy want?" Brooke asked raising her eye brows at her best friend. Peyton nudged Brooke and started talking.

"Its boy toy" She grinned.

"He's neither. So what are we doing tonight?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Well I was thinking we would go to TRIC'S, I got our fake ID's so we can drink" Brooke clapped.

"You mean so we can get in. Well I'm in, I'm not spending another Friday night at home, Brooke I swear to god your never making me watch all those depressing movie's again. Haley should be happy you were busy" Peyton told Haley.

"Alright Drama queen it wasn't that bad, Titanic, The Note Book and a Walk to remember are classics!"

"No they're just depressing, Haley your coming right?" Haley nodded. Brooke and Peyton started talking about what they were planning to wear; Haley sat there in silence lost in her own thoughts.

"So you're going too?" His deep voice shook her out of her daze and she looked up to see him, Nathan Scott.

There was something different about him… his shirt. It was unbuttoned… She guessed "fun time was over".

"Yes" She said strongly.

"With some one" she added looking into his eyes watching them some how darken. The thought of Haley with some one else made Nathan sick, even though he was with Rachel a second ago, that didn't matter.

"Oh?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Any one I know?" He wanted to know, the thought of her with another guy made him angry, jealous and numb.

"No, he's older more mature you know? Brooke don't you think the older the better?" Haley asked facing Brooke giving her a look that said lie-for-me.

Brooke nodded and smiled understanding exactly what she meant.

"Yeah, defiantly Haley you're lucky you've found him" Brooke smiled looking at Nate's reaction.

"Yeah he's gorgeous" Peyton added wanting to get in all the fun and watching Nathan Jealous time.

"Oh, well I'll see you there Haley, with what's his name" Nate mumbled not even bothering to ask what his name was, which was a relief to her.

--

"Oh my god! What am I going to do?" Haley asked panicked.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, at that moment they were sitting in Brooke's big room doing different things. Peyton was watching MTV sprawled on Brooke's double bed watching the music videos. Brooke was looking for something to wear chucking clothes in three piles;

Maybe

Yes

No

Haley was walking around the room. Well panicking.

"Peyton you shouldn't have said he was gorgeous now I have to find an older hot guy, aghh I'm doomed." She cried burying her head in her hands. Exaggerating a little.

"We can find you some one easily at least you didn't say a name. Then my friend you would have been doomed" Brooke laughed

"When he said what's his name, I was praying he wouldn't ask!" Haley said wide eyed.

Brooke laughed remembering an episode of friends.

"Brooke why are you laughing?" Peyton asked in a shocked tone.

"Haley is in a crisis, which I may add she put her self in, but we need to help our dear friend" Peyton dramatically added.

"Sorry, I was just remembering about the whole Mike episode. I'm sure there's some one" Brooke tried to remember. After a minute her eyes suddenly widened and she ran to her address book and started flicking through it.

"Care to tell us what's going on in that mind of yours?" Peyton asked Brooke.

"Well, there's this guy, I met him at that college party Jake took me to last month. He's gay" Brooke said.

"Your brother took you to a college party? (**A/N Brooke and Jake are brother and sister**) Wait he's gay? That's no use! Brooke he likes GUYS am I a guy, no?" Haley moaned dropping on the bed face down.

"Nooo! I mean, he can pretend he's straight, he's hot, he's a drama student he wouldn't mind, and we spent like the whole night together, and I re call him saying and I quote this "call me if you need anything"

She started dialling with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Hi! It's Brooke! Hi Sal! You alright... Yeah I'm great! Oh Luke's fine. How's Liam? You two are so cute. I need a favour…" with that she walked out the room. Haley was about to scream at her but she put her finger to her mouth and smiled.

"Peyton, if Nathan finds out he'll remind me about this for the rest of my life, you know he'll do anything to screw me over!" Haley mumbled.

"Lets trust Brooke, and if she fucks it up then we'll screw her over yeah?" Peyton smiled putting her hand around Haley. Haley nodded.

Brooke came in a minute later smiling.

"Result! He's on his way! You have a fake date!" Brooke said.

--

"That dress looks amazing Haley" Sal complimented as soon as Haley came down in a white puff ball dress wearing black heels and a black cardigan.

"Thank you. You look Hot too" she winked.

"Alright, so this is the plan Sal, make Nathan Jealous, that's it. Haley you have to let him touch you and stuff." She told Haley.

"Touch me?" Haley asked a bit scared. The only guy that had properly touched her was Nathan. Nathan was her first kiss, first make out…

"Haley!" Brooke warned.

"Okay, Okay!" She said taking a deep breath.

"If it's any consideration, I'll be thinking off my boyfriend when I do anything to you. It's nothing personal" He joked making her smile.

--

"This is it" Sal whispered in her ear as they entered TRIC'S. Sal had been told the whole story about Nathan and Haley in the car ride and was fully prepared.

"There he is, don't look" Haley quietly mumbled in his ear pointing towards the dance floor where he was dancing very closely with a blonde, a brunette and a red head. Weird?

"Haley he is hot" Sal smiled snacking his hand around her waste walking past the dance floor towards the bar.

"He looked." He mumbled kissing her cheek. She giggled and playfully smacked him.

Minutes later Brooke and Peyton came skipping over after saying Hello to Jake and Luke.

"Hello Haley! Sal!" Brooke squealed clapping her hands. Haley smiled and for the first time over to Nathan who was no longer on the dance floor but walking towards them. Aghh

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott, you must be Haley's little date" He said in a patronising tone.

"Yes I am, I'm Sal" Sal shook his hand and pulled Haley closer to him watching Nathans jaw tighten.

"Well, I'll see you later" He muttered bitterly stalking off.

"And that's how it's done!" Brooke laughed skipping off to find Luke. Peyton quickly ordered two beers and walked off too.

Haley looked over at the dance floor smiling as one of her favourite songs came on. She grabbed Sal's hand and pulled him up to the dance floor.

"You better be good at dancing!" she sing songed dancing to the music.

--

"Who the fucks that guy" Nathan growled walking towards the Bar where Jake was sitting.

"What guy?" Jake asked looking around to see who his best friend was talking about.

"That fucking shit ass" Nate nodded his head towards Haley and Sal dancing on the dance floor intently. She was in front of him with her back against his front and let's just say it was like a scene from dirty dancing.

"I know him from some where!" Jake mumbled trying to think how the hell he recognised the man.

"They're dancing too closely." Nathan mumbled.

"Oh my god! He's that guy I met at that college party when I went with my sister. Liam's boyfriend! Shit!" Jake's mouth was wide open.

"Wait you what?!" Nathan asked hearing the word boy friend.

"He's gay; I don't know what the fuck she's doing with him? Do you think she knows? Man you should go talk to her. Do something." Jake said quickly ordering a drink.

Peyton walked over and sat next to Jake.

"Hey Jake" she said in a flirtatious tone. Jake had already forgotten about it, as soon as he was with Peyton it was just the two of them.

Nathan watched them stop dancing and Sal mumble something to her and him walk off. He took this opportunity to quickly walk towards her and stand behind her and snake his arms around her waste.

She stiffened and then realising who it was she loosened up.

"Nathan get off me" she said quietly, even though feeling him near her was amazing.

"Where's Sal?" He asked whispering in her ear.

She turned around so they were inches away from each other her slightly looking up to his face.

"He had to make a phone call" she mumbled looking him right in the eye.

"To his boy friend?" he asked watching her go red. He smiled. He took her hand and dragged her outside by the back exit.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she told him her lip quivering a bit. She didn't know how the hell he had found out!

"Haley" he sighed cornering her by the balcony rails.

She walked back until she was against them then tried to think of something to say.

But she was interrupted.

Not by a word.

By a kiss.

Should I continue? Please review or I'll just delete the story! Comments, questions, and idea's are all fine, don't be shy.

xo

If you like this Fic, Check out all my other stories please! Ly all! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I've Finally updaated.. SOrry it took so long, i've been MEGA busy! Enjoyy**

He grabbed her thigh and pulled it up so he was holding her, supporting her weight with his strong hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as two human bodies could get.

Then reality sunk in.

She pulled away.

"Nathan we cant do this" Haley strongly mumbled pulling away.

"Why?" He asked grabbing her face in his hands. For the first time in Haley's life she saw Nathan Scott with emotion.

"You know why, you chose why. I'm over it all. I'm over you" Haley stuttered biting her lip. She didn't want to say something she would regret. Her eyes started watering, a single tear dropped running down her cheek.

"Is that why you pretended to be with him?" He asked moving his hands down to her waste.

"You can't do this" She whispered.

"Do what?" he urged.

"You decided what would happen last summer. You abandoned me Nathan. That night I waited for you. You didn't turn up. You ran off. You were scared" she nearly shouted emphasising the word you.

_FLASH BACK_

_She woke up alone. With a note on his pillow. On his side of the bed. _

_**Sorry x**_

_She analysed it, but there was nothing to analyse. She tried to make sense of it. One word. A kiss at the end? Sorry? An apology for what? She sat up looked around. _

_That summer all six friends stayed at Brooke and Jake's Beech house regularly. _

_She got up and checked her phone. _

_No messages. No voice mail. No nothing._

_She put a skirt and a tank top on and ran downstairs. Looking for him._

"_Babe what's wrong?" Brooke asked. She was on the couch drinking coffee with Lucas. He looked at Haley knowingly. _

"_Where is he?" She asked Lucas._

"_What's going on?" Brooke asked._

"_He told me to tell you he needed time and left" Luke mumbled. _

"_Oh" _

_--_

"You're not over me" He told her still holding her.

"You can't be" He added. His normal charming Nathan Scott smile not there any more.

"You're not going to do this to me again" She said pulling away. It took all Haley's willpower to walk away from him,

Haley pushed through the crowds of people dancing looking for one of her best friends. Any one of them would be fine.

Peyton. Standing there with Jake laughing and giggling by the bar.

She ran towards them both and pulled Peyton a side.

"He knew" she mumbled. Peyton's eyes widened and she surveyed the whole club looking for Brooke.

"Wait by my car, I'll find Brooke and we can go home okay?" Peyton asked. Haley nodded and made her way out.

--

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all lying in Haley's double bed in their pyjamas talking.

"It's like I saw a whole new side to him" Haley went on talking about how Nathan looked earlier than night.

"He wasn't smiling and that sparkle in his eyes weren't there" She told them.

"He wants you" Peyton said.

"I'm not prepared to give in, that weekend when we came back to tree hill, finding out from Lucas of what he was doing once he left me has put me off him" Haley said referring to last summer.

"But you're not over him" Brooke told her.

Haley nodded burying her head in her hands.

"I wish I could wipe out all my feelings for him. But I don't know how!" Haley moaned.

"Look, get some sleep and we'll do something fun tomorrow" Brooke told the girls. Peyton and Brooke were soon asleep but Haley couldn't sleep.

--

_Dear Diary,_

_So Nathan wants me back. _

_You're probably wondering if I want him back aren't you? _

_Well the answer is: I don't know. The thing is.._

_You have no idea how I felt when he left me last summer. Before it happened all the nights we spent together and with the group as a couple were amazing. I would do anything to go through that summer minus some parts again. It was that good._

_He knew me so well. I knew him so well. He treated me like his princess, he was my prince. _

_The thing is, I'd never been in love with any one before Nathan. I was experiencing things I'd never been through before._

_FLASH BACK_

_15 year old Haley James couldn't wait to get to school. Her sister was so annoying. Talking on the phone in the morning! I mean who does that?! _

_Her mom on the other hand was still in bed sleeping. She made her self some cereal and quickly ate then headed to school. _

_Haley walked to school everyday. It took her 20 minutes; she spent that time listening to her iPod. _

_You'd probably wonder why she wasn't driving? _

_As Haley's mom was paying for her two sons to go to a private boarding school and paying for her older daughter to attend ballet school she couldn't really afford much else._

_Never mind a car. _

_Haley didn't mind. _

_She could walk any way she didn't mind._

_So back to walking to school Haley liked her music loud._

_Both ear phones were plugged in her ears, listening to Gavin Degraw, The all American rejects and Fall out Boy only naming a few of her favourite artists._

_She'd normally look left and right before she crossed but today she didn't. _

_She walked straight a head then suddenly felt the pressure of a car emergency stopping right next to her. She looked to her left to see a very angry driver. _

_He got out and walked towards her._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" He shouted._

_Haley winced taking her ear phones out biting her lip. __Looking at the boy closer she recognised him from school. He was her age. _

_She didn't really know him but she knew of him._

"_Sorry" She stuttered looking down going slightly red. _

"_Yeah whatever, Next time look before you cross the road" He told her shaking his head. He got back in the car and zoomed off._

_Haley was late to school that day._

"_What took you so long?" Brooke asked at Break._

"_I nearly got run over" Haley told her. _

"_YOU WHAT?" Peyton screeched sitting on the other side of her._

"_Girls! Shhh, this is a library, not a social club" Margret the school librarian told them with an angry face._

"_Sorry" Brooke apologised. _

"_So who was it? Did you recognise them?" Brooke asked. _

"_He goes to our school. HIM" Haley said pointing to the familiar driver walking in the library with two boys laughing and joking around.__ One of them being Brooke's Brother Jake._

"_Nathan Scott?" Peyton asked. Haley looked at the guy who was now settled with Jake and the other guy sniggering at something._

"_If you mean him, yeah" Haley mumbled. _

"_What's Jake doing with him?" Brooke asked to her self. Brooke had never seen her brother hang out with these boys before._

"_That's it!" Brooke said. She got up scraping her chair and confidently walked up towards them._

"_Oh my god what is she doing??!!" Haley whispered to Peyton._

_Peyton shrugged and walked towards Brooke to 'back her up'._

"_So you think you can just run some one over and not even have the decency to say sorry?" Brooke asked Nathan suddenly._

_Haley covered her face going bright red. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan asked throwing a small basketball shaped eraser in the air._

"_This morning I'm talking about! You nearly run her over, what did you do buy your licence?" at that comment both Jake and the other guy started cracking up._

"_Nice one" The blonde on commented smiling at Brooke._

"_Thank you" Brooke smiled back._

"_Excuse me; ask your friend the full story, because it wasn't my fault" He muttered shaking his head._

"_HALEY!" Brooke called Haley over. Haley groaned and slouched down in her chair. _

"_HALEY" Brooke called again. Haley got up and walked up to the group._

"_What's up?" She asked pretending she had no idea what they were talking about._

"_Is this the guy?" Brooke asked._

"_Yeah why?" _

"_I think you owe Haley an apology" Brooke said._

"_Brooke" Haley went on._

"_No!" Brooke interrupted her. _

"_Okay, Haley?" Nathan went on._

"_I'm sorry for nearly running you over" He said smiling. _

"_Err okay?" She said._

"_Thank you Nathan" Brooke smiled._

"_So I'm Brooke, Jake's sister" Brooke held her hand out to shake the blonde guy's hand._

"_I'm Lucas" He held his hand out and shook it._

"_Good one on insulting Nate" He chuckled._

"_Hi Jake" Peyton smiled sitting next to him. _

"_Hey Peyt" _

"_Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, Jake Davis, Haley James, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott! You all have a detention, now get out of my Library!" Margret screeched. _

_--_

_END OF FLASH BACK… BACK TO DIARY._

_So that detention brought all of us together really. We all knew of each other before hand but we really got to know each other._

_Brooke and Lucas._

_Jake and Peyton._

_And last of all Nathan and I._

**What did you all think?????? Comments? Questions??? **

**Please review! I write quicker...!**

THANKS =D


End file.
